Une part d'ombre
by Darness K. M
Summary: Qu'est-ce que Stiles pourrait bien souhaiter pour Noël ? Oh, il y a bien un souhait qui lui traverse l'esprit mais c'est inconcevable. Et pourtant, les soir de Noël sont vraiment surprenant...


Certains pour noël voulaient un bonhomme de neige, ou même juste de la neige, un jouet ou bien un ordinateur, une moto pourquoi pas ? Un voyage, on pouvait tout espérer et être déçu pratiquement à coup sûr. C'est ainsi, plus on espère plus on est déçu. Le mieux pour tout le monde est de ne plus espérer rien, on est sûr de ne pas être déçu et d'être peut-être agréablement surpris. Mais voilà, comme dis le proverbe, l'espoir fait vivre et comment réussirait-on à vivre sans rien espérer ? Ce serait trop triste.

Noël approchait à grand pas et Stiles soupira longuement. Étrangement, il aimait de moins en moins cette fête. Il avait peut-être regardé trop de films mais à chaque fois il rêvait d'un miracle de ce genre. Lydia qui réalise ses sentiments pour lui. Scott qui lui dit enfin ce qu'il a profondément dans le cœur, lui qui ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment. Qu'il neige le jour de noël alors qu'en fait il fait plutôt beau. Tant de possibilités... Mais jamais rien ne se produisait, il était apparemment dans le monde réel et se contenterait de vivre des noël normaux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda finalement Scott, voyant que le moral de son bro' n'allait pas fort.

« Rien... juste que.. j'ai rien à demander pour Noël... » Scott haussa les sourcils.

« Rien de rien ? » Stiles poussa un profond soupir.

« Ben on peut pas dire que je sois malheureux, mon père prend soin de moi et l'idée qu'il dépense encore de l'argent pour moi alors qu'on est dans le rouge... ça me fait pas trop envie. » Scott acquiesça, comprenant le sentiment de son ami.

« Pour ça que cette année, c'est moi qui organise noël, ma mère pourra enfin se reposer... » Ouais, se dit Stiles, son meilleur ami avait de la chance, il travaillait à mi-temps et était capable de cuisiner... « Vous devriez venir passer noël avec nous ! » Proposa-t-il tout sourire.

« J'aimerais bien mais je peux rien promettre avec son travail... au pire je viendrais seul... » Répondit le châtain, pensif.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Et tu ne souhaites vraiment rien pour Noël ? » Stiles fixa Scott en réfléchissant, mais il parlait souvent en même temps, c'est pour ça qu'il ne put retenir la phrase qui arriva.

« Un souhait, hein... j'aimerais bien que Theo redevienne gentil comme avant... »

Ils s'étaient regardé, Stiles se trouvant ridicule et Scott se sentant triste pour lui, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour la chimère...

O O O

Le soir de Noël, Stiles avait finalement passé la soirée chez les McCall mais sans son père qui n'avait finalement pas pu se libérer. Pas facile d'être Shérif. Alors quand Stiles rentra chez lui, se fut le cœur lourd, il avait beau savoir que son père n'y pouvait rien, que c'était son travail et qu'ils en avaient besoin pour vivre, Stiles n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul chez lui ce soir-là. Il aurait dû accepter de rester chez Scott, mais non. Scott le supportait déjà tout le reste de l'année ! Il avait droit à une petite pause lui aussi, et peut-être enfin se rendre à l'évidence, le latino était amoureux de quelqu'un et ce n'était pas une fille cette fois. Bref, ça n'avait pas de rapport.

Quand Stiles arriva chez lui, il fut surpris de trouver Theo là, assis sur les marches de l'entrée, attendant sagement. Stiles fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux, juste pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Non, il était toujours là. Il s'approcha alors.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?! » Il était peut-être un chouïa agressif mais depuis que Theo avait tenté de tuer son meilleur ami, ce n'était plus la même chose. Pourtant, il le trouva tout de suite étrange.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, mais... » Mais ? Mais quoi ? Pourquoi Theo lui faisait ses yeux de fouinasse battue ? Pourquoi était-il hésitant comme ça ? Stiles essaya de garder son calme.

« Je te préviens, si c'est pour tenter de m'entourlouper, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer ! » Theo se figea.

« Non ! Euh, je... écoute, Stiles. Il paraît que c'est le meilleur jour pour pardonner et je me suis dis que je te devais des excuses pour tout ce que j'ai fais. Ton meilleur ami, ton père... tu as failli tout perdre à cause de moi, et je suis vraiment désolé. » Stiles était bouche-bée, celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Theo n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de remords jusque-là, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que pour la première fois depuis son retour, Stiles avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était sincère.

Pas seulement, en fait, en croisant son regard il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le Theo d'avant. Celui qui n'avait pas connu l'horreur et qui n'était pas devenu une saleté de fouinasse manipulatrice. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne put retenir son corps et ses sentiments débordant, il attrapa Theo entre ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. La chimère fut surprise mais ne le repoussa pas, il ne l'étreignit pas non plus, en fait il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

« J'ai longtemps attendu ton retour... » Lui confia Stiles, le cœur lourd, ayant enfin vraiment l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son ami d'enfance.

« Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps... » Susurra l'autre en répondant enfin à l'étreinte. Stiles le relâcha enfin et observa Theo de nouveau, après tout peut-être qu'il avait halluciné, peut-être que... non. Theo le regardait toujours avec des yeux remplis de sincérité et de culpabilité.

« Tu veux entrer ? » Demanda finalement l'hyperactif. Theo eut l'air d'hésiter.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? » Stiles n'y réfléchit pas plus et acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

« J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi cette nuit... »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Theo qui accepta, pas le genre de sourire qu'il avait il y avait encore peu de temps, le genre de sourire narquois et sûr de lui, non... un sourire tendre qui appréciait le moment présent. Stiles le fit entrer et peu de temps après ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Stiles, se couchant l'un contre l'autre. Stiles avait beau être habituellement plus réfléchis, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que le Theo sous ses yeux ne pouvait être qu'une illusion, parce qu'après tout, l'espoir fait vivre.

Stiles profitait de la chaleur de Theo, il adorait le corps des êtres surnaturels, en plus d'être fort et à tomber, ils étaient aussi des radiateur ambulant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Theo lui sourit tout en venant passer la main dans ses cheveux, puis l'instant d'après, les lèvres de Stiles s'étaient posés sur celles de la chimère qui répondit au baiser. Ils soupirèrent de bien-être et Stiles se blottit contre l'autre avant de s'endormir. Il avait toujours rêver de faire ça. L'embrasser, passer la nuit avec lui et tellement plus encore...

O O O

Au petit matin, ne sentant plus la chaleur proche de lui, Stiles battit des paupières et aperçut Theo en train de se rhabiller. Il se redressa doucement en se demandant pourquoi il partait déjà...

« Theo ? » Quand la chimère se tourna vers lui, il comprit tout de suite que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas être joyeux et surtout que c'était bel et bien Theo la chimère, pas Theo son ami d'enfance, même si les deux n'étaient censé faire qu'un.

« Stiles... je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir, alors oublie. » Stiles fronça les sourcils, étant dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Pardon ? Je comprends pas, c'est toi qui est venu me voir ! Toi qui m'a fait tes excuses, qui a été si.. doux ! C'était un mensonge ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ? » Theo soupira, visiblement lui-même dépassé par la situation.

« C'est pas la question ! » Rétorqua-t-il comme si c'était évident.

« Ce n'est pas la question ? Alors dis-moi qu'elle est la question puisque tu sembles savoir mieux que moi ! Éclaire-nous de ta lanterne ô sainte chimère venue nous mettre sur la voix du savoir ! » Theo serra les poings, qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait l'énerver quand il faisait ça... mais il devait rester calme.

« Tu espères toujours me revoir comme j'étais autrefois mais c'est impossible, j'ai changé, je ne pourrais plus jamais être comme ça ! Sans forcément être du côté du mal, j'aurais toujours ma part d'ombre. Tu en as une aussi, Stiles, moins conséquente mais elle est là. C'est pour ça que la Nogitsune t'avait choisi, ton intelligence et ta part d'ombre, il savait que ça ferait de toi un adversaire de taille et ça lui plaisait... » Stiles laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« C'est ça ouais, le faible petit Stiles humain qui ne sert à rien, tu vas vraiment me faire croire qu'il m'a choisis parce qu'il a vu en moi ce que personne d'autre ne voit ?! » Theo retint un soupir, c'est que Stiles tapait sur les nerfs mine de rien à se minimiser de la sorte.

« Tu te trompes, il y a au moins deux personnes qui l'ont vu, moi et Scott. Je sais que Scott n'abordera jamais le sujet, il attend que tu le fasses. Mais moi c'est différent, c'est pour ça que je te voulais dans ma meute, et contrairement à toi, j'assume ma part d'ombre. Tu devrais arrêter de renier qui tu es vraiment, sinon tu resteras toujours malheureux. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, il savait que Theo avait raison mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait trop peur d'être rejeté. Il ne voulait pas perdre les êtres chers qui l'entourent. Contrairement à lui, Theo n'avait plus personne à perdre... Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Theo avait terminé de s'habiller et il allait partir quand Stiles se leva et le retint en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Theo... Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aimer même si je ne suis que moi ? » Il aimait Theo, bien sûr, et c'était certainement ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur. Comment aimer un homme qui faisait tant de mal ? Il ne pourrait que finir blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il l'aimait malgré tout et il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à changer pour lui.

« En fait, la question ne se pose pas, parce que je t'aime déjà. »

La chimère se tourna vers lui et sans plus attendre lui donna un baiser brûlant. Un couple étrange, partagé entre le bien et le mal, mais qui sait, finiront-ils par trouver un terrain d'entente pour vivre enfin en harmonie. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, nous vivons dans un monde perpétuellement gris...


End file.
